Joui Foursome
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Just a quick little drabble about a Joui 4-some. Link to pic I wrote this to in my profile.


Gintoki was in a position with Takasugi that he'd been a few times before and like all those times, he certainly didn't mind it. Having Takasugi in his lap was, at first, the epitome of weird. How could it not be? Spending their childhood fighting each other as often as Takasugi wanted and then suddenly there was an overdose of hormones that led to them still fighting… but with their mouths, that was the very definition of weird.

Weird, until it wasn't, anyway.

Add in a splash of __this feels good__ with some __he's not so bad__ and things just kind of fell into place. Takasugi went from coming after Gintoki and cornering him for hot and heavy making out and groping to pushing him down and straddling his lap to go at it in a much slower, yet no less greedy, fashion. Gintoki never protested, he had no reason to, really, and they never talked about what they did. Despite that, it came as no surprise that Katsura had found out — or perhaps had known about it since it started — and somehow, it was only natural to let him in on it and include him.

Having one partner was great, having another was… also great, a different kind of great. Gintoki had never gotten off when it was just him and Takasugi, but that could have been because they'd just discovered kissing and that was all he'd known about at that point. Kissing by itself was entertaining, but once Katsura started with them, it pushed them to something more powerful than just kissing and feeling each other out. Actually getting off, having sex, was on a whole new level and all three of them were more than willing to explore.

Takasugi was quick to become possessive over the both of them, so it came as a huge surprise how seamlessly Sakamoto had been able to work his way into the picture. Gintoki hadn't thought it was possible, but after that, Takasugi became all the more possessive. Maybe it had to do with him wanting to make up for his short stature or something, Gintoki had no idea and he really didn't care. He didn't mind the possession or the idea of being possessed, rather, it made him feel some amount of wanted, as fucked up as that might be.

But right, sitting, he was sitting with Takasugi in his lap and there were arms around his shoulders. Hands were on his back and he was being kissed in a manner that was both thorough and domineering. They'd been like this for awhile, he wasn't sure how long, and he didn't mind that for the time being all Takasugi wanted to do was kiss him. They'd stopped at one point and Takasugi had almost angrily knocked their foreheads together before taking a deep breath and more gently nosing at his neck. Gintoki hadn't teased him, there were times for teasing and knowing Takasugi as well as he did, this wasn't one of those times for teasing. He could tell Takasugi was struggling with something, they all struggled with different things a lot, but they also had each other to rely on to make the struggle a little less overbearing.

After that, Takasugi had started kissing him again with less bite, but more fervor. It wasn't the overwhelming kind of fervor though, the kind that bled into Gintoki until they were slamming each other into things for a quick release. It was the slow kind of fervor, the kind that built on itself, the kind that went up and down, but always got bigger. Takasugi always seemed to have some sort of control over that stuff and Gintoki was willing to follow along – most times, but there were times where come hell or high water he'd do whatever the fuck he wanted. He was a sadist, after all, and so far he hadn't heard any complaints when he got like that.

A weight on his right side made the seat dip and Gintoki didn't bother sneaking a peak to see who it was. Only a moment later, another weight was seated on his left and Takasugi's fingers dug a little harder into his back. It was well known between them that Takasugi liked to be watched and when Gintoki dug his own fingers into his lower back, Takasugi's hips bucked. They didn't stop kissing — meaning, Takasugi wouldn't let them stop kissing — and Gintoki let out a low sound as a hand slid up his chest.

He wasn't wearing his yukata, so it was easy for the hand to grab his zipper and pull it down, opening his shirt. A mouth touched his cheek and he knew right away that the person on that side of him was Katsura. He felt Sakamoto's hand get under his shirt in the back and follow his spine, a touch that had just enough scratching to it that it made a shudder rise right up into his shoulders. The mouth on his cheek kissed back to his ear and despite the prompting, Takasugi refused to move his arm to make room. Maybe it was because Gintoki was the first person Takasugi had started this with, but it always felt like Takasugi was just a little more possessive over him than the rest. Though, that was likely just Gintoki's active imagination.

"Grab his hips," Katsura told him lowly, mouth pressed to his ear.

Gintoki listened and moved his hands down, pushing them through the slit of Takasugi's yukata until he could get his fingers on the bare skin of his knobby hips. He knew just how to hold to get Takasugi to kiss him harder and let out a heavily stilted breath through his nose. Katsura sucked his earlobe into his mouth and it wasn't until Gintoki firmly ran his thumbs over the jut of Takasugi's hips that he let out a ragged breath and allowed the kiss to break with a smack. Gintoki wasn't given a moments pause because the mouth on his ear was gone and slim fingers were turning his head to the right.

Something about Katsura was that he was kissable and had a way of being dominant without __actually__ being dominant. There were times Gintoki would think he was the one controlling a kiss or sex, but then he'd come to find out that Katsura was the one controlling him, not the other way around. Katsura had a soft mouth that Gintoki would argue was made for kissing and Katsura's very presence was warm, inviting, and overall, __welcome__. He didn't mind it when Katsura's slipped his tongue into his mouth and the feel of it had his fingers gripping Takasugi tighter. He could hear Sakamoto and Takasugi kissing, the sound was right there in his ear, it was impossible for him to miss it.

Takasugi's hips bucked against Gintoki's stomach and he couldn't even blame him, Sakamoto had that kind of effect on them all. When Takasugi did it again, Sakamoto let out the sexiest throaty chuckle that went right to the burn mounting in Gintoki's gut. Katsura's palm was flat against his upper stomach and his fingers were moving in slow circles – something that Gintoki didn't think was entirely fair, especially with how it made his toes want to curl.

Whether Gintoki was with one of them or all of them, it was always intense. There was never a dull moment and the intensity of it was something he craved and kept close to him. They were a unique bunch with an equally unique background and it was hard to say what exactly drove them all together. Whatever it was, an act of fate, the alignment of the right planets, he didn't care, he was glad for it.


End file.
